


Things Left Unsaid

by Shackles1978



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: merlinreversebb, M/M, Merdred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shackles1978/pseuds/Shackles1978
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a new girl starts to work at the castle, Mordred becomes suspicious. Merlin just thinks he's jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Merlin Reverse Big Band based on the lovely art [ Holding On](http://i.imgur.com/wwRlfwp.jpg) by Imera! [Masterpost](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4632249) here!
> 
> This fic was betaed by the awesome [desperatesammy](http://desperatesammy.tumblr.com/). Thank you for editing this!
> 
> Enjoy! I had fun writing this!

Voices shouted in the distance, echoing down the hall. Merlin winced at the sound of glass shattering and quickened his stride. The view that welcomed him when he entered the King's quarters was one of destruction. A mirror had been shattered, littering the room in reflective shards. Food was in a pile on the ground with tableware and plates overturned. A man cowered at Arthur's feet. 

Eyes jumped to Merlin when he took a step forward and he faltered. He looked at Arthur and worried at his bottom lip when he saw the blank stare on the King's face. When Arthur spoke, his voice was low and dangerous. "Guards, take this man to the dungeons." Merlin flinched when the blank stare was directed at him. "Merlin, you're late. What excuse do you have this time?" Arthur quirked a lip and Merlin smiled back, relieved to see emotion in his eyes. 

 

His mind flashed to black hair and soft skin. With a light flush, he lied, "I got caught up with your laundry, sire. There was more than usual. What happened?" 

 

Arthur glanced down at the food and then at the door the guards had just left through with the man. "He tried to poison me. Disguised himself as a servant."

 

Arthur ran his hand through his hair and then he sagged with relief. "If it weren't for the guards, I would be dead right now."

 

Merlin walked over to Arthur and nudged him. "Gaius and I would have saved you." 

 

Arthur chuckled and nodded. "I know you would have." Merlin smiled and knocked into Arthur playfully before cleaning up. Arthur went to his desk and started rifling through papers. They worked quietly, noise drifting in from the open window as the townsfolk went about their day. 

 

The door slammed open and they both jumped. Queen Guinevere stormed in and her eyes zeroed in on Arthur. He stood up as she hurried towards him. Merlin smiled to himself as they embraced and quietly left the room. 

 

~

 

A few weeks later and the castle have moved on. The man was sentenced to death, and everyone had mostly forgotten the attack on their King. Merlin left Arthur's chambers to head to the stables. 

 

A young woman stood awkwardly in the hallway. She glanced up at Merlin and then hurriedly looked away. Merlin walked toward her and stopped when she sunk into herself. "Are you alright?" He asked. She looked at him again and Merlin was reminded of a frightened animal. 

 

"I'm fine," she said quietly. "I'm waiting for Queen Guinevere." 

 

Merlin smiled politely. "You can go in." Her face flushed in embarrassment and she looked down at her feet. 

 

"Oh," she said. "I should have known that."

 

"You will get the hang of things. I'm Merlin."

 

She looked up and her faced turned wary. "Arthur's servant?" Merlin nodded. She smiled in relief. 

 

"My name is Anna. It is nice to meet you." 

 

"It is nice to meet you, too." They stared at each other in silence before speaking quickly at the same time. "I have chores-"

 

"I have work I need to-"

 

They stopped talking and laughed. Merlin motioned towards her. "I apologize. What were you saying?" 

 

She laughed softly, a light glow spread across her cheeks. "I have work to do. I assume I will see you at the banquet tonight?" 

 

"That you will." She smiled again and Merlin returned it. "So. I will see you tonight," his words came out staggered and awkward. He set off down the hall. He had a long list of chores to get done and his encounter with Mordred had set him behind. Not that he was complaining. 

 

~

 

"Think I could have a refill?" A cup appeared in Merlin's line of vision and his eyes trailed up the arm attached to it to find playful eyes peering up at him. He grinned and leaned forward, speaking in a low tone. 

 

"I don't know, what do I get in return?" Mordred winked. Merlin's grin widened and he filled the younger man's cup. 

 

"

lin!" 

 

He shot up. Arthur sat at the head table, glaring balefully at him. "I better go see what his highness wants. I will see you tonight," he said. A flush filled his cheeks when he saw the heat in Mordred's eyes and a tiny grin played at his lips as he walked away. 

 

~

 

Merlin leaned against the wall, holding a goblet in his hand as he surveyed the room. The Knights table was raucous. Percival and Gwaine threw pieces of bread at each other and tried to catch them in their mouths. The table's antics brought glances to their table and Merlin grinned to himself, happy the Knights were enjoying themselves. 

 

Movement to his right caught his attention and he turned to see Anna. She nodded her head to the beat, fingertips tapping against her pitcher in rhythm.

 

"This is not as terrible as I thought it would be." Merlin started, not aware she knew he was there. She watched the dance floor, a bittersweet smile on her lips. "The dancing is quite nice."

 

He turned towards the dance floor and watched with her. "Do you enjoy dancing?" 

 

"When I was a little girl, my father would let me stand on his feet and twirl me around the room." She paused and there was the sound of clothes sliding against wood. "When my father died, I thought dancing would fill me with too much pain. But it makes it better somehow. More bearable. Do you understand?"

 

There was a pleading tone to her voice and Merlin looked at her. A desperation clung to her face, a want for someone to understand her pain. He wrapped a hand around her wrist and squeezed it lightly. "I do," his voice was barely above a whisper. 

 

A haughty voice loudly proclaimed, "I really do need to get a new servant. He can't even keep my cup full!" Raucous laughter followed and Merlin squeezed her wrist one more time before going to fill Arthur's cup. Nothing good came of making the king angry. 

 

~

 

Merlin fell on the bed and let out a loud groan. A low chuckle came from above him. He looked up and grinned when he caught site of amused blue eyes. 

 

"Long day at work?" Mordred teased. A hand stroked Merlin's hair. He hummed and snuggled deeper into the bed. 

 

"Arthur had me running to the kitchen to get him fifteen different kinds of food. And when he was not happy with those, he had me run throughout the town and pick up various spices." The bed shook as Mordred laughed. Merlin slapped him lightly on the thigh. "Laugh it up. I can barely move." 

 

"What did you do to warrant such a punishment?" 

 

Merlin huffed. "I did not keep his cup constantly full." Merlin glare at him as Mordred let out a full bellied laugh. "Keep that up and you will be sleeping alone." 

 

The laughter tapered off. "I apologize." Lips pressed against his forehead and Merlin's eyes fluttered closed. "Let me make it up to you." Warm breath washed over his face. Merlin opened his eyes and smirked at his lover. 

 

"I accept." 

 

"Lay on your stomach," Mordred ordered. 

 

Merlin raised an eyebrow and did as he said. "Of course, your highness," he muttered sarcastically. 

 

A hand lightly smacked his butt and he yelped at the sharp pain. "Stop talking." He considered snarking back, but decided against and settled into the bed. 

 

Mordred uttered a spell and then hands were massaging Merlin's back. He groaned loudly. Warmth pulsed through his body and his muscles gradually relaxed. A hand dug into a sore spot and Merlin flinched. He didn't let up, continuing until the area was no longer tense. 

 

Mordred continued his ministrations until every part of Merlin's body was relaxed and limp. He gently rolled Merlin over. 

 

"Thank you," Merlin said softly. 

 

Mordred leaned down and kissed him, lips soft against his. He pulled back with a quiet pop. "You're welcome. I can think of a few ways you could return the favor." 

 

"Yeah? Like what?" Mordred straddled him. 

 

"Let me show you." He leaned down again and kissed him roughly, teeth clacking together. A hand gripped the side of Merlin's face, holding him still. Merlin wrapped a hand around his elbow and his fingers clenched rhythmically. They both groaned and Merlin arched up into him. Merlin's free hand reached up Mordred's shirt, splaying wide against lean muscle. He stroked the warm flesh and gently ran his nails down Mordred's chest. 

 

Mordred's mouth trailed down to his neck, pressing open mouth kiss down to the juncture of his shoulder. Once there, he bit down and Merlin gasped at the sharp pain. A tongue quickly soothed the mark and another hand reached up to grab Mordred's hair. 

 

He pulled Mordred's face back up and kissed him. A tongue slid into his mouth and started gently massaging his. 

 

A yelp left his throat when Mordred grabbed his waist and rolled them over. His lover smirked up at him. "Ready to return the favor?" 

 

Merlin grinned and slid down Mordred's body. 

 

~

 

Gwen's new servant, Anna, hung back. She looked around confused and Merlin sidled up next to her. "You'll get the hang of it." He jostled her gently and she smiled at him.

 

"I hope so. I was so honored when Queen Guinevere asked me to be her maidservant, but I'm afraid I might horribly mess up." 

 

"Don't worry. Arthur has thrown me in the dungeon hundreds of times and I'm still his servant." She giggled and Merlin grinned widely at her. "If you need help with anything, I'll be of service." He stopped and did a clumsy bow, chuckling quietly when she laughed. He stood back up and she looked at him with grateful eyes. 

 

"Thank you. There is one thing. I-" 

 

"

!" They both jumped and wiped their heads toward the sound. Merlin smiled sheepishly and hooked a thumb in Arthur's direction. 

 

"That's my cue." He hurried off down the hall before she could respond, shouting an apology over his shoulder. 

 

"Yes, sire?," he asked once he had caught up, slightly out of breath. 

 

"Get two horses ready. Guinevere and I are having a picnic today." Arthur turned to the person on the other side of him and started speaking about affairs of the kingdom. 

 

"As you wish, 

," Merlin said loudly, voice heavy with sarcasm. "I assume I will be getting the food, too?"

 

Arthur grinned politely at him, and spoke through his teeth. "Yes, Merlin. Glad to know you 

capable of using your brain." 

 

The knight next to him chuckled. Merlin's eye twitched and his mouth tightened. "I will get right on that, my lord." 

 

Merlin headed towards the stairs, saying hello to servants as he headed down them. On his way towards the kitchen, he caught sight of Gaius. The old man was carrying a box full of potions and hustling towards the stairs. 

 

"Merlin, there you are!" Gaius dropped the box in his arms. "I need you to take these. Someone got bitten by a snake." 

 

He walked off, leaving Merlin gaping in his wake. Balancing the box on one hand, he read the name of the first recipient. Ellyn Thorel. Just his luck, she was close to the kitchen. 

 

He gathered the box in both arms and strode off. Sunlight filtered in from the windows, lighting the castle and heating it up. A trickle of sweat slid down his spin. Merlin twitched at the feeling. 

 

The door was on his right and he stopped, knocking three times. The door swung open. He quickly took a step back in surprise. 

 

Ellyn smiled brightly at him, ushering him inside. "Merlin, it's good to see you. Do you have the draught?" 

 

He pulled out the bottle and handed it to her. "Thank you." She downed it before sitting down and rubbing her knee. "Ever since my accident, my knee aches. This is the only thing that will relieve my pain. Tell Gaius thank you and that he is a kind man." 

 

"Yes, my lady. I will tell him." 

 

"I am sure you have much to do. You needn't listen to me ramble." She waved him off with a teasing smile playing on her lips. 

 

He bowed and left the room, hurrying to the kitchen. He turned the corner and smacked into someone. Wobbling, he tightened his hold on the box. A bottle tilted threateningly out of the box and Merlin tried to balance the box on one arm before it fell. Another hand reached out and grabbed the bottle. 

 

Merlin looked up to see Gawain. "Going somewhere?" He grinned cheekily. 

 

Merlin snatched the bottle and put it back in the box. He walked away, yelling over his shoulder. "I have to, food-and horses!" Groaning at the nonsense that came out of his mouth, he simply yelled, "Arthur!" 

 

Gawain made a noise of affirmation, making Merlin laugh. The kitchen was now in front of him and he strode inside. 

 

"No, no, no! No food!" The cook shouted at him, waving a spoon. 

 

"The King wishes to have a picnic with his Queen." The cook's face brightens in excitement and she yells at the others to put together a delicious basket for the King. Merlin chuckled at the sudden change in emotion. 

 

In ten minutes, Merlin was out the door with a basket filled with bread, meats, cheeses, fruits, and sweets. The smell of it made his stomach growl and wondered how long until 

meal was. 

 

The next person to need a potion was on the first floor. Merlin sighed in relief when he got there and they weren't too far from the stables. He knocked.

 

And then knocked again. And again. Shrugging, he set the bottle outside the door. 

 

He half-jogged to the stables. If he didn't have this done before Arthur arrived, he would be spend the night in the dungeons. 

 

The first thing Merlin saw as he entered the stables was a sleeping stable boy. He nudged the boy with his foot. The boy yelled and jumped up. 

 

"Calm down. It's just me, Merlin." 

 

The boy sagged in relief. "Oh, I thought maybe you were an assassin." His eyes widened. "Does the King need his horse? I will get it ready." 

 

"And the Queen." Merlin watched as the young boy got the horses ready. It was not long ago that Guinevere had killed Tyr when she was under Morgana's influence. The new stable boy, named Joss, was the most suitable replacement in such a short time. 

 

"Here you go, Merlin." Leading the horses over to Merlin and handing him the ropes, Joss fell back onto the pile of hay he was previously asleep on. Merlin shook his head, amused by the boy. He lead the horses outside and waited for Arthur and Guinevere. 

 

Seconds later, three figures walked toward him. Arthur threw his head back as Guinevere said something. Merlin squinted, trying to make out the third figure. Making the stranger out, he nearly slapped his forehead. The third was Mordred and he would never admit that for a moment he didn't recognize his own lover. 

 

"Good. You have the horses ready. What are those?" Arthur stared down at the box Merlin was currently juggling along with the basket. 

 

"It's some of Gaius's medicines. He asked me to take them to whom they belong." 

 

"Leave them. We have a picnic and I am not waiting around for you," Arthur said. 

 

"Arthur, I can't-" 

 

"You can finish them when we get back. Come on, Merlin. Mordred's coming with us." 

 

Merlin relented. "I'll go get the other horses," he said, a bit reluctant. He sat down the potions and basket. After handing the reins to Mordred, he went back inside the stables. 

He got two more horses ready, all the while muttering under his breath. "'Just leave the potions here. No one needs them'," he mocked. "What a prat." 

 

He came back out with two horses trailing behind him. Everyone grabbed their respective horse and climbed up on them. 

Merlin was the last, making sure the basket would not fall from his lap. 

 

"Ready, my Queen?," Arthur asked Guinevere softly. 

 

With a gentle smile, she replied, "Yes, my King," and they headed off. 

 

"Ready, my love?," Mordred mimicked Arthur with a gleam in his eyes. Merlin looked at him unimpressed and followed after Arthur and Guinevere. "I was joking," Mordred called out to him before getting his horse into a walk. 

 

~

 

They found a small meadow not far from the castle. It was filled with colorful flowers and when Merlin laid down they enveloped him. Trees towered over them but the sun still beated down. A small stream could be heard in the distance. A blanket was thrown on the ground. An assortment of foods was lain about on it, and Merlin had to stifle a moan of enjoyment. It was often he got to indulge in such luxury. 

 

"Here." A loaf of bread was shoved in his face. "To go along with your cheese." Mordred gestured to it. 

 

Merlin took it and set it down on his plate. He opened his mouth to express his thanks but was interrupted. 

 

"Mordred, what do you say to an impromptu duel?" Arthur issued a challenge, eyes filled with mirth. A sharp grin inhabited his lips, pushing him to accept. 

 

Mordred bowed his head. "I am honored, my lord." 

 

Standing up, Arthur wiped his hands on his trousers. "Very good! Let's show these two how well you are doing." A light pink spread across Mordred's cheeks and he ducked his face, trying to hide an embarrassed smile. He got up and followed Arthur to an unoccupied area of the meadow. 

 

"Arthur has spoken greatly of Mordred. He is very impressed," Guinevere spoke quietly to Merlin as they watched the two begin to duel. "He said Mordred has improved greatly and works hard."

 

A proud grin spread across his face. "Arthur's approval is important to him," he replied. "Mordred looks up to him."

 

Guinevere knocks him with her shoulder. "Speaking of Mordred, you two have been very close lately." A lock of hair falls into her face and she reaches up to move it back. Her face is curious, but not judging. Merlin knocks into her and she giggles. 

 

"I don't kiss and tell, Gwen." 

 

Amusement flickers in her eyes. "I am happy for you." She leans forward and says this so sincere that Merlin is taken aback a moment. 

 

"Thank you," he says quietly. They move their attention back to the boys in time to see Arthur fall on the ground with Mordred standing above him. 

 

~

 

"And then I knocked him down. Do you believe it, Merlin? I knocked down the king!," Mordred rambled excitedly, bright blue eyes light up. Merlin wrapped an arm around his shoulders and squeezed. 

 

"I do believe it. Arthur is not that difficult of an opponent," he teased. He loved when the younger man got excited like this, but this was the twentieth he has heard the story and he was a witness to the event. Mordred pushed him away. 

 

"He is, too. Arthur is the best swordsman. Besides, if I was full strength I could have easily beaten him." He muttered the last part and Merlin shot him a quelling look. He shrugged and continued speaking in a low voice. "It is true. We could beat him in mere seconds, but that would only land us-"

 

"Mordred." There was a warning in his voice. He glanced at the Knights talking in the corner. "This is not the place to be speaking of that."

 

Annoyance sparked in Mordred's eyes. "Do you think they are going to guess correctly on what we are talking about?" He glanced sharply at them as one of the Knights did a simple exercise and dropped his sword. "

?" 

 

"You should not underestimate people." 

 

"And you should not overestimate people." They glared at each other. One side of Mordred's lip twitched and Merlin raised his eyebrow. 

 

"What are you two doing?" Merlin looked away to see Anna holding a laundry basket.

 

"Nothing. Are you lost?" He directed his vision to the basket in her arms. She glanced down and laughed, shaking her head. 

 

"Oh, no. Some of King Arthur's clothes got mixed in here and I did them. I wanted to let you know so you did not worry about any of his clothes missing." 

 

"Oh. Thank you." He smiled warmly at her and she beamed. There was a grumble to his right, too quiet for Merlin to catch any words. The tone sounded mocking. "Let me make it up to you. Next time I'll do some of Guinevere's." 

 

Her arms wrapped tighter around the basket, bringing it closer. A light pink dusted across her cheeks. "You do not have to do that."

 

"It is the least I can do."

 

"If you insist."

 

"Then it is settled! Do not worry about laundry tomorrow, it will be taken care of." Her eyes crinkled as a wide grin spread across her face. 

 

"Thank you." She hesitated for a moment, eyes flicked to his right. 

 

Merlin gestured toward Mordred. "This is Mordred, a knight of Camelot." 

 

Her eyes widened and she bowed. "My lord." 

 

Mordred flushed and he quickly shook his head. "That is unnecessary. Really." 

 

Anna straightened up and apologized. Mordred shook his head again. Merlin was a little afraid he would injure something. "It is nothing to apologize for." 

 

He turned to Merlin. "Arthur will be angry if I am late to practice again." His eyes narrowed playfully. It was usually Merlin's fault he was late. "I will see you tonight?"

 

"Yes, of course." Merlin's face heated as Mordred looked him over before leaving. The look on Anna's face when he turned to her told him she hadn't missed it. He laughed awkwardly. "I should be getting back to Arthur's chambers. I still have chores."

 

She perked up. "I'll walk with you." 

 

They walked in silence. Merlin searched for something to say, unable to think of anything. He opened his mouth, willing anything to come out. 

 

"Mordred seems-," she hesitated, as if grasping for a word. "Nice," she finally concluded. 

 

Merlin closed his mouth and snorted. She jumped, giving him a shocked look. "Sorry, that just was not very believable." 

 

She winced. "I apologize. I get the feeling he did not like me." 

 

Merlin shook his head, eyes wide. "Of course he does," he lied. He gave her a sheepish look when she stared disbelievingly at him. 

 

"You are a terrible liar, Merlin." She huffed, getting a better grip on the basket. "The King and Queen wear many clothes." Merlin snorted at the disgruntled expression she wore. 

 

"Unlike us peasants, the King and Queen have to keep up appearances." 

 

"Life seems much simpler as a peasant. Do not get me wrong, the luxury would be a blessing, but I never want to be in charge of a kingdom." 

 

"It is very taxing. But I do agree, the servants and comfortable bed I would not say no to," he smirked playfully. 

 

She giggled. "No, no." She sobered and her face tightened. "My father did his best. For that I will always be grateful, even if we did not always have a meal on the table."

 

"Tell me about him," he requested. Anna's eyes filled with joy. A tiny smile appeared on her lips. 

 

"He was a wonderful man. When I was little, he read me a story about a powerful queen. She had not started out powerful. She was born into a family of servants, destined to live a life of poverty. But she rescued the Prince. The Prince fell in love with her. This made the King furious and he tried to marry the Prince off. But the Prince ruined every meeting with the Princesses, and eventually the King tired of it. He allowed them to get married. After the King passed, they ruled the kingdom together. The kingdom thrived. They always had plenty of food and water. None of the townsfolk had to go without. The population boomed. And then the King was assassinated. The Queen fell into a deep depression for six years. When she resurfaced, she saw the state of them kingdom and was ashamed. She brought the kingdom back to its former glory and they lived in abundance until her death." 

 

Merlin stayed silent, pondering over the story. It reminded him of a couple he knew and the fact made him eiry. "Did he ever tell you the Queen's name?," he finally asked. 

 

"No. But he did tell me that the kingdom would have fallen apart under any other rulers. Astonishing, isn't it? That it had to be those two or the kingdom would not have survived?" She watched his face, waiting for him to agree. Merlin smiled and nodded. 

 

"This is me." He stopped next to Arthur's door. "Thank you for walking with me. You are a tremendous story teller." 

 

She laid her hand on his arm. "You are welcome. And it was my father, not me. If you wish to hear more, I would love to tell you." Her eyes were warm and Merlin could not hint anything off. 

 

"I would love to hear more," he agreed. They parted ways and he went into Arthur's chambers. 

 

~

 

Grabbing another boot, Merlin began polishing it. Anna's story replayed in his head over and over. It had started to frustrate him. There was something weird, but he could not figure it out. The story was eerily similar to Arthur and Guinevere's except the ending. Is she a Druid? Merlin had seen her wrist and there had been no tattoo. How did she know Arthur's prophecy? How did her father? 

 

He set down the polished boot and picked up an unpolished one. Something was not right and he intended to figure out what it was. 

 

~

 

"What do you know about Queen Guinevere's new servant?" Merlin looked over to see Mordred twirl a feather with his fingers, staring at it with deep concentration. A leg was wrapped around his chair leg, giving off a false image of relaxation, but the stiffness in his shoulders gave him away.

 

"Her name is Anna." 

 

Mordred looked up when he didn't continue. "Is that all?"

 

Merlin shrugged, watching him closely. "Her father died. They were very close, from what I understand." 

 

Mordred raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "She has said nothing else?" His face closed in shame. "I'm sorry, losing her father is important. I do not mean to imply it is not. But it is still very little detail. Has she said anything else? You spend time with her, she must have said 

." 

 

Merlin sat on the edge of the table next to Mordred. "I understand. And no, she has not said much. She mostly asks questions and I give her advice. Why are you so curious about her?" 

 

Mordred glanced away and back again. "There is something about her. I do not trust her." 

 

"Why do you say that? Did you see her do something to cause such concern?"

 

"No." 

 

Merlin leaned towards him. "I am not sure I do either." Mordred froze and his eyes slowly slid up to Merlin's. 

 

"Really?"

 

Merlin snorted. "Were you expecting me to tell you that you are crazy?" He sat up straight and settled back further on the desk. Items scratched against the wood as they slid back. Mordred shot Merlin an annoyed glance but he ignored it and kept talking. "She told me a story that was almost an exactly the same as The Once and Future King." 

 

Mordred leaned back against the chair, relaxing into it. The feather moved across his chin idley. "That is odd," he said after a long pause. 

 

"It is!" Merlin jumped up and began to pace the room. "She is not a Druid, she has no mark."

 

"She could have magic. Or maybe her father did," Mordred suggested. 

 

"Her father!" Merlin clapped his hands together. "That has to be it."

 

Mordred had jumped half out of his chair at the loud noise. He slowly sat down again, face reddening. "What makes you so sure?"

 

"He told her the story."

 

"That is not enough evidence."

 

Merlin plopped down on his lap. "My dear Mordred. Do you not know me?" Mordred's arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. "I get my evidence." 

 

~

 

He fell back on his bed and threw an arm over his face. Everything hurt, even his fingers had a dull ache. He yawned and carefully turned to his side. His mind became fuzzy. Just as his breathing was evening out, a loud boom has him shoot up. 

 

"Merlin? Are you in here?," Gaius called. Merlin groaned and slid his legs off the bed. Slowly getting up, and he limped to the door. 

 

"I'm here," he said, opening it. Each step down the stairs shot off tiny sparks of pain up his legs. 

 

"Arthur use you as target practice again?" Gaius sat at the table and gestured for Merlin to sit. He winced and very carefully moved his legs under the table. 

 

"My favorite activity," he joked. Gaius set a bowl of soup in front of him. His stomach growled loudly at the smell and he grabbed a spoon. "Thanks, Gaius. Rabbit, again?," he asked in between bites. 

 

"No, rat." 

 

Merlin paused and stared suspiciously at the meat. He set his spoon down. "I have something to ask you."

 

Gaius's spoon clattered as he dropped it in his bowl. Bits of soup splattered across the table. "What have you done now?" 

 

"Nothing!" Merlin threw his hands up. "I'm not always in trouble, you know." Gaius raised an eyebrow at him. "I wanted to know what you knew about Anna."

 

"Guinevere's servant?" Gaius's head cocked in confusion. "I thought you two were friends, are you not able to ask her your questions?" 

 

Merlin watched as he twisted his fingers. "I have suspicions about her," he voiced quietly. 

 

"What has she done to warrant this?"

 

Merlin picked up his spoon again and stirred it languidly in the soup. "I just have a feeling. Something she said does not sit right with me." He stared intently at the tiny whirlpool forming in the liquid. Peeking up, he tried to gauge Gaius's expression. The old man's face was long and tired, as if he had heard this many times before and did not know how much more he could take. Merlin winced and lowered his gaze. 

 

"You are not always right, Merlin. You will need more than a feeling." 

 

Gawking in indignation, he straightened up and stared Gaius straight on. "I am right almost every time. I can count on one hand the times I have been wrong." Mentally, he started counting. 

 

"I am not saying I don't believe you, Merlin. But if you wish for the King and Queen to, you need more."

 

"Don't worry, Gaius. I have a plan."

 

The old man groaned, dropping his head forward. He straightened and pointed a finger. "Do not use magic, Merlin." 

 

Grabbing the dishes, Merlin flashed a grin and got up. "When have I ever used magic?"

 

~

 

The basket was overflowing with dirty laundry and Merlin huffed as he carried it down the stairs. He regretted offering to clean Guinevere's clothing along with Arthur's. 

 

By the time he had reached the laundry room, an ache had formed in the small of his back. He filled the basins with warm water. Grabbing the first article of clothing, he got to work. He found his rhythm and soon got lost in the motion of the cleaning. All noises deafened and tranquility set in. 

 

"Merlin?" The clothes plopped into the water with a splash. He yelped as water hit the front of his shirt, cooling quickly. "Oh, I am so sorry!" Anna hurried toward him with a towel and started to dry him off. He stopped her and gently pushed her hand away. 

 

"It's alright. What did you need?" 

 

The change was instantaneous. She shrunk into herself, the worry from moments before vanishing. A nervousness took over her face and Merlin wondered if she was going to come clean. "I have something to tell you," her voice cracked partway through. He nodded and followed her out. 

 

The torch illuminated the dark hallway. Dark shadows crossed Anna's face. A white tooth latched onto her bottom lip, worrying at it. 

 

Her bottom lip slipped out with a quiet pop. "I have something to confess." There was a nervous jitter to her voice. 

 

"What is it?," Merlin asked quietly. He wondered if she was being used by someone. It would not be the first time and Merlin would help her. 

 

She smiled nervously, playing with her hands. "You have been so kind to me." She looked down. "I did not mean for this to happen but-"

 

She cut off and glanced back up at him. Merlin nodded at her to continue. Her face twisted and she grabbed his head, smashing her lips against his. Merlin froze. Her lips moved softly against his. 

 

His limbs unlocked and he gently pushed her away. She looked at him, face hopeful. 

 

"Anna," he whispered, voice laden with apology. Her face fell. "I do not return your feelings. I am sorry."

 

She smiled wetly and stepped back. "May I ask why?" 

 

"I already belong to someone." She nodded quickly, face paling. Merlin's heart thumped painfully. There was never joy in causing someone pain. 

 

"I will leave," Anna said quietly, eyes downcast. She stepped to the side of him and quickly walked away. 

 

Merlin leaned back against the wall. Rubbing a hand against his face, he sighed. What a day this had turned out to be. 

 

~

 

Merlin crossed the courtyard, anxious to find Mordred. Although it did not mean anything, he felt he owed Mordred the truth. A relationship needed trust and Merlin was not anything but dedicated to their relationship. 

 

"I saw you with her!" 

 

Merlin whirled around. Mordred stalked toward him, face filled with anger. "Saw me with who?," he asked confused. 

 

Mordred laughed lowly. "So you deny it? You were not just with Anna?" 

 

His mouth opened and closed. "I was, but let me-"

 

"You kissed her." Mordred interrupted. "And do not deny it, I saw you," he spit out. Merlin shook his head wildly. 

 

"I did not-," Merlin raised a hand when Mordred started to interrupt him. "Let me finish. I did not kiss her. She kissed me. If you had stayed you would have seen me push her away and explain that I am not interested in her!" His voice trembled in desperation. How did this happen?

 

Mordred looked at him in disbelief. "Am I supposed to believe that? From what I saw, you were enthusiastically into it." 

 

Merlin groaned in frustration and laid his forehead in his hand. He took a deep breath before looking at Mordred. "If you cannot trust me, then this will not work. I am telling you I 

."

 

Mordred's eyes glistened, filled with pain. He shook his head. "I am sorry, but I'm not sure I believe you." He turned and walked back towards the castle, shoulders hunched inward. 

 

"Mordred!," Merlin yelled. The other man ignored him and kept walking. Tears prickled at Merlin's eyes. He took a deep breath and headed toward his room. 

 

~

 

Merlin slid down the hallway, his shadow looming on the walls. Fire flickered, keeping the hallway lit enough for him to see. Mordred might not believe him, but that won't stop Merlin from solving this. He could hear voices could be heard, but they were muffled. 

 

As he walked closer, the voices became crisper and he faltered when he could recognize one. 

 

"No, they do not suspect anything," Anna answered an unknown person. They mumbled something in response and Merlin strained to hear. 

 

"I understand. Yes." 

 

Merlin inched closer, stopping when he was able to make out the male voice. 

 

"Do not disappoint me. You know must get revenge for your father. You know what the King did to him, he will do the same to you." Merlin strained to hear more and tripped over a rug. He caught himself before he sprawled across the floor, but a thud reverberated throughout the room and he winced. 

 

"What was that?" A deep voice boomed. 

 

Merlin turned and ran. Footsteps fell behind him. He quickened his pace. Rounding the corner, he knocked over a pot. It rolled across the floor and a few seconds later there was a yelp followed by a thud. Merlin pumped his fist in triumph. And promptly caught his foot on a loose floorboard, falling to the ground. He face smacked against the wood.

A throbbing pain immediately filled the area and he groaned, lifting his head. He got up to his feet, swaying. The ground was harder than it looked. 

 

He started moving again but a hand wrapped around his arm, pulling him back. "Not so fast," a deep voice growled in his hear. Pain erupted on the side of his head. His vision swam and the last thing he remembered was calling for help. 

 

~

 

~

 

The doors slammed open and Mordred stormed in. Arthur and Guinevere dropped their forks in surprise. "Mordred, what is the meaning of this?"

 

"Merlin is missing." His chest heaved. He had looked all over the castle and no signs of the man. "He has been missing for three days."

 

Arthur stood up and walked over to him. "I know. I have men out looking for him."

 

"They won't find him."

 

Arthur's eyebrows crinkled. "Why not? My men are more than capable."

 

"It is not about their capability, my lord. It is that they do not know who took him."

 

Arthur laid a hand on his shoulder and squeezed tightly. "Who took him?"

 

Mordred glanced at Guinevere and hesitated. "Anna."

 

"Anna?," Guinevere squawked in surprised. "Why Anna?"

 

Mordred swallowed. "I believe she is using him."

 

Guinevere turned thoughtful, trying to make sense of the event. "For what?"

 

"For Arthur. I followed her last night into the woods. She met with a man. She told him that now he had Merlin, the plan would soon be underway. The King would come running and they would have their chance." Mordred's body buzzed. He tired of the conversation and longed to find Anna. Have her take them to Merlin, and bring him home. His heart clenched as he remembered their last conversation. How foolish he was, to believe Merlin would ever hurt him in such a way. 

 

Arthur walked to the doors and called out to the guards. "Find Anna and bring her here." He walked back in and sat down at the table, rubbing his forehead. "Just once it would be nice to have a peaceful week."

 

Standing up and walking over to him, Guinevere massaged his shoulders. "But then being a king would be to easy. You would bore of it quickly, my love." She kissed his cheek. 

 

Arthur chuckled and laid a hand on top of hers. "You are right." Turning grave, he directed his eyes to Mordred. "We will find him. I promise."

 

~

 

Cold water splashed on his face, shocking him awake. He sputtered and opened his eyes. A blurry image of a person stood in front of him. He blinked, clearing the water out of his eyes. The person was a man with a long, brown beard. He was bald and wore dirty clothes. 

 

"Good, you're awake." He smiled, and Merlin grimaced at the brown in them. "Anna, you're friend in awake."

 

Merlin stilled as Anna came into view, watching her closely. Her face was blank as she looked him over. "He is no friend of mine." She turned toward a table and started messing with papers on them. 

 

The man jerked his body towards her, a leer on his face. "Trouble in paradise?" She whirled, hands clenched. The man raised his handed in a peace offering. "I mean nothing by it, no need to get offended." He quit talking when she shot him a dark look. 

 

Turning her back towards them, she grabbed a bag and started to fill it with papers. "I must head back to the castle before I am missed." Moving the strap over her head and settling it on her shoulder, she aimed another cold look at the aim. "I trust you will do your job." She stalked out and slammed the door, not giving him a chance to respond. 

 

The man pulled a chair in front of Merlin and sat down on it. Merlin coughed at the stench and tried to hide his disgust. The man leaned back, balancing on the back legs. "Do you have any nieces?" 

 

Merlin looked at the man and wondered where the question came from. "No."

After a moment of hesitation, he added, "Do you?" 

 

"Yes." The man stretched his arms back and the chair wobbled. Merlin gagged at the stench. "I promised my brother I would take care of her after his death." The chair plunked on the ground as he leaned forward. Resting his elbows on his thighs, he moved closer. "Can I tell you a secret? I hate the little brat."

 

"Why?," Merlin asked. He hoped that by keeping the man talking, he would spill useful information. 

 

With a finger, the man dug out a piece of meat stuck in his teeth. He stared at it and then ate it. Merlin was afraid his face would be permanently frozen with disgust from now on. "My brother was murdered. He was killed unjustly and his killer deserves to suffer." He got up and started to pace angrily. "It was my idea. Infiltrate the castle. Get close to the King. But then she took over. It was my idea. Mine!" He kicked the chair over and Merlin jumped at the loud crack. He watched the man, fear slowly creeping up. 

 

The man turned away and gripped the table, breathing heavily. Merlin took the moment and muttered a spell under his breath. The rope around his hands came undone. "I'm supposed to be in charge and the make the decisions," the dirty man moaned to himself. Another spell under his breath and the man fell to the floor, snoring loudly. Merlin took the rope and tied the man's hands together. He hoped he wasn't too far from the castle. 

 

~

 

The guard's ushered Anna into the throne room. She looked confused at the crowd. The guard stopped her in front of Arthur and she bowed her head. 

 

"Anna, you are here because you are accused of committing a crime," Arthur said. She gasped and shook her head. Mordred watched her face closely, trying to find any breaks. 

 

"I have done nothing to warrant such an accusation."

 

Arthur gestures for Mordred to step forward. "We have a witness who overheard a conversation you had. Sir Mordred, tell us what you heard."

 

He stared her down, wanting to make sure she hears every word. "She was talking to a man last night in the woods. She told him the King would come looking for Merlin and they could fulfill their plan." She raised her head, jaw set. 

 

"Anna, is this true?," Arthur asked. 

 

Her face darkened and she set her gaze on the King. "Yes."

 

Arthur stood in front of her. "I will give you a chance to explain yourself."

 

She scoffed and eyed him with disgust. "I owe you nothing."

 

Taken aback, Arthur tried again. "I am giving you a chance to tell your side."

 

"My side? My side is that you killed my father. He did nothing, and you killed him!" Her voice echoes throughout the room. 

 

"Who is your father?," he asked calmly. 

 

"Tiberius."

 

Arthur reached back in his mind, trying to remember anyone by that name. The only one who he could remember was a man who had tried to kill to him a couple months ago. 

 

He tilted his head, examining her. "Your father tried to kill me."

 

She spat at him. "Good."

 

Arthur shook his head, realizing she was unreasonable in her grief. "I find you guilty of treason and kidnapping. Where is Merlin?"

 

Her mouth twisted cruelly. "You will have to find him yourself. Hopefully before it is too late."

 

He laid a hand on Mordred's chest to keep him still. "Take her to the dungeons. She will be hanged at high noon." Quietly, to Mordred, "We will find him. Do not give up hope."

Mordred nodded and tried to unclench his teeth.

 

~

 

Merlin stumbled through the woods. He had no idea where he was or far away the castle was. Another branch smacked him in the face and he has to stifle the overwhelming urge to yell. 

 

He burst through another thicket of bushes and groaned when his boot landed in a puddle of mud. His body was covered in scratches. There was no plausible way this could get worse, he thought as he continued to make his way through the thick forest.

 

Moments later, a rain drop fell. And then another drop, and another. "No, no, no." Merlin stared up at the sky in horror as it opened up and rain poured down. "Spoke too soon," he told himself. 

 

The water was cold and he shivered. He needed to find shelter. Merlin started his search for somewhere mostly dry to wait out the storm. After the fifth spot turned out to be completely drenched, he gave up and sat down on a soggy log. 

 

He wrapped his jacket around himself, not that it did much good. Teeth chattering, he stared into the distance. The rain was so thick he could only make out a few feet in front of him. The sound thundered around him, blocking out any noise. 

 

"Think, Merlin. Think," he muttered to himself. This was not how he was going to die. He had survived worse. He stared at his hands, willing an answer to come to him. 

 

"You daft idiot!" He smacked his forehead. With a spell, the rain quieted and he listened for any other noise. In the distance, there were sound of horses galloping. He concentrated, trying to make out voices. 

 

"He has to be here somewhere!" Merlin jumped up and the rain became deafening again. That was Mordred. He had to find them.

 

Another spell, and his vision traveled through the forest. It found the group of men, headed by Arthur and Mordred. Merlin sighed in relief and set off. 

 

~

 

"My lord, we won't be able to find him in this rain. We must head back," the knight yelled over the loud rain. 

 

Arthur shook his head. "Not yet."

 

"He has to be here somewhere!" Mordred's horse moved about wildly, as if filled with the same terror as its rider. 

 

"You must calm down. You will be no help like this." 

 

Mordred took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. They set off again and moved deeper into the forest. 

 

"They can't have taken him to far out. Anna needed to be able to sneak in and out of the castle without being noticed," Mordred said. 

 

Arthur nodded. "If we do not find him before-" 

 

A bush moved in front of them and they all stopped. The horses moved front and back nervously. They grabbed their swords and watched intently at the area. 

 

It moved again and they slid off their horses. Arthur moved towards the bush. "Who is there?," he yelled. A figure came tumbling through it and Arthur jumped back. His sword swung forward and he took a defensive position. 

 

Merlin picked himself up and raised an eyebrow at the sword. "I thought you would be happy to see me."

 

Arthur chuckled, dropping the sword. "It is good to see you." He reached out with a hand and Merlin grabbed it, allowing himself to be pulled up. 

 

"Merlin," a voice shouted. He turned to see Mordred running toward him, sliding about in the mud. 

 

Mordred grabbed him as soon as he got close enough. The wind got knocked out of Merlin and he patted Mordred on the back. "Can't breath."

 

Mordred quickly let go. "Sorry, sorry! I was so worried." 

 

Merlin searched his eyes, seeing no hint of the anger that had previously been in them. Guilt was there, something Merlin did not understand, and embarrassment. Water clung to his eyes, making them seem bigger. Merlin wondered if it made them more expressive, too. 

 

Mordred rested a hand on his face. "I was wrong. I am so sorry. I never should have doubted."

 

"Why did you? How could you believe I would ever do such a thing?" The question had run through Merlin's mind on a loop ever since their fight. 

 

"I could not believe you would actually want to be with me. It seemed plausible that you would find someone else and realize that you could do better." The pain in his voice caused an ache in Merlin's chest. 

 

"You are good enough for me. I want 

. No one else."

 

Mordred licked the rain from his lips. "I know that now. Still, it is no excuse. Will you forgive me?" 

 

Merlin shook his head. "There is nothing to forgive." 

 

Mordred's bottom lip trembled and he reached up with his other hand, laying it on Merlin's unoccupied cheek. His eyes flickered between Merlin's. The rain had slowed to a soft drizzle and he wiped at the drops rolling down Merlin's cheeks. 

 

"I love you, Merlin." Their foreheads pressed together and breath fanned across Mordred's face as Merlin let out a small laugh. 

 

"I love you, too." Their mouths pressed together and heat flashed through Merlin's body. He grinned and wrapped his arms around Mordred, pulling him closer. Their mouths slid wetly together in a gentle caress. 

 

Hoots and cheers erupted around them. They pulled apart, sheepish. Mordred smiled softly at him, a warm look in his eyes. He pecked him on the lips again. Warmth against his lips for only a moment. "Ready to go home?" 

 

Merlin wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug. "Ready," he said in Mordred's ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I hope you liked it!


End file.
